Galileo (NCC-1701/7) (I)
| status = destroyed (2267) | altimage = galileoBlish10.jpg }} The Galileo ( ) was a Class F shuttlecraft assigned to the in the 2260s. :On the cover of Corgi's reprint of , the cover artist quizzically double-reversed the image of the shuttle's registry, rendering it as '''7/1071CCN'.'' History and specifications 2265 In 2265, when the M'tachtar invaded the Enterprise, Kirk had the Galileo disabled to prevent them from escaping, unaware that they were planning to take over the starship itself. ( }}) To meet the scavenging Anjiri and avoid revealing that they had transporters, Kirk chose pilot the Galileo to an Anjiri asteroid, taking Nyota Uhura, Barry Giotto and a security team. Unfortunately the Anjiri hangar deck was no more than a tiny hole behind two small doors, and Kirk found himself having to drag the shuttle’s chassis against the floor to reduce momentum before it rammed the back wall. Spock wryly recommended that Kirk approach the Enterprise shuttle bay more slowly when they returned. ( ) 2266 In 2266, the Galileo brought Mya Braker from Alpha Proxima II to the so Dr. Leonard McCoy could run tests on her. ( ) David Bailey and Hikaru Sulu piloted the Galileo to the surface of a planet covered by a gas cloud to aid Kirk, Spock and a race known as the Kalins. During the return flight, Kirk figured out how to stop invading energy beings known as Balants. ( ) When Kirk and Spock went missing in the 33rd century, Montgomery Scott led a rescue party aboard Galileo and another class F shuttlecraft through a temporal distortion. ( ) Kirk, Spock and Janice Rand surveyed Ecnal aboard Galileo to investigate a loss of life energy. The shuttle flew low over the planet's surface, followed by an Encal walker driven by two Ecnalians. Galileo explored many regions, including swampland and an exploding volcano, before finally landing on a plateau next to a laboratory. Later, Galileo carried Kirk, Spock, three Ecnalians and some equipment to a mountainside, landing near the source of the power drain, a Lerow rocket. ( ) Kirk took a security squad of , Luis Benitez, Brantley, Barry Giotto, Leslie Parrish, and Sobel aboard the Galileo to secretly assess a fortified Orion core-mining operation in System 7348, which was providing dilithium for a Klingon preemptive invasion of the Federation. After fighting with an indigenous Klingon tribe against the Orions, the shuttle was spotted by Orions and was completely destroyed. ( ) 2267 In 2267, piloted by Pavel Chekov, Galileo was en route to Quodor with Christine Chapel, Kirk, Manning and Admiral Tailen Kahn. A sudden cosmic storm disrupted the shuttle’s guidance system and burned out most of the instruments. Chekov was able to land the ship safely on a sea of parasitic moss on the surface of neighboring planet Tristas. ( ) Lieutenant Commander Spock led a small scientific team aboard the Galileo to chart the Murasaki 312 quasar. During the survey, the Galileo crashlanded on the planet Taurus II, and many systems were destroyed. Fortunately, they managed to get the shuttle into orbit and were beamed aboard the Enterprise before the shuttle burned up in Taurus II's atmosphere. ( ) Appendices External link * category:federation shuttlecraft category:class F shuttlecraft category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) auxiliary craft category:2267 spacecraft losses